bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Canicus
|caption = The Crimson Flash |race = Shinigami |birthday = March 9th |age = 276 |gender = Male |height = 6ft,1in |weight = 225 lbs |affiliation = Gotei 13, Onmitsukido, Soul Society |position = Captain of the 2nd Division Commander of the Onmitsukidō |previous position = 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Exiled |division = 2nd Division |previous partner = None |base of operations = 2nd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society |marital status = Unknown |relatives = Himeru Canicus (Grandfather), Kiyomi Canicus (Mother, Deceased), Matrix Canicus (Father, Deceased) |status = Active |shikai = Kaen Kisaki |bankai = Kaen Kisaki Soukou Kishi |video game debut = Bleach: Colliding Worlds, Bleach MUGEN: 2010 |english voice = Tony Oliver |spanish voice = Antonio Banderas }} " Masked in Black, Comes The Vengence of the Heavens."-HF Vincent Jirou Canicus (Latin and Japanese for Conquering, Second Son, Born of fire) also known as "The Crimson Flash" is the captain of the newly revised 2nd Division who replaced Ren Nakamura after her death. '' Appearance While it can not be said for the rest of his body, Vincent Canicus does follow the tenants of subtly and tact with the way he manages his head. Under normal circumstances, the male can be found with a form-fitting layer of mesh fabric wrapped around his mouth; this mask covers the entirety of the lower half of his face, pressing over the mouth and nose concealing them in a layer of opaque cloth. His eyes are silver in colored due to being blind. Standing out from the top of his nearly completely concealed face is his short spiky medium black hair with a small ponytail like strip that runs down to his right shoulder held in place by a hairband. Vincent's body is well-built and while slightly thin for his height considering his amounts of training; the male has a very muscular physique, despite appearing thin. Broad shoulders that make up the male's frame, giving him a stance which would intimidate most who did not know him; from these long toned arms run down, pressing down to his thighs as the sculpted branches illustrate their power even in a resting state. Human's call this phenomenon being 'cut' and Vincent is this, every piece of the puzzle regarding his body fits into place, with his arms hanging down and muscle being visible without the need to flex, nor being so bulbous as to restrain his movement. Enjoying a happy medium with them, his chest experiences the same. Each of his pectorals pushing slightly out from his chest in a clear show of masculinity, while his abdomen is a clear line of packed muscle; his entire body has been built and shaped from years of hard training, but he isn't stopping just yet. Now that Vincent has become the new captain of the 2nd Division, Vincent's attire has become different then what he would usually wear. Vincent top portion consists of various clothing, hidden from sight and only seen during battle is a black like skin type top which connects up into his mask and down towards his whole right arm. The uniforms follow up with his standard black hakama with a white cloth belt tied tightly around the wearer's thighs. Going back to his top section Vincent wears a white sleeveless Haori which flows down towards his ankles like a cape with a crimson ribbon-like cloth tied about his waist keeping his Haori in place. His left forearm was covered by a red and gold gauntlet with a black fabric-like material that about the same length of the gauntlet fitting his hand like a fingerless glove. Vincent's feet are protected by black padding which feels soft and comfortable on the inside but hard as steel on the outside follows by a bit of weight with some see armor on the base of the top of his feet which are a crimson color packing more of a punch when Vincent kicks. Vincent is an assassin whose clothing serves a purpose to his skills and his job even if some may not agree. Gigai Attire While in '''Gigai' (義骸, faux body) Vincent's physical structure is slightly different from his regular Captain Attire, which gives him more of a camouflage look in the world of the living avoiding detection from unwanted company. Aside from Vincent's medium-dark black hair, which looks smooth giving off a gloss like shine to his hair, it can be compared to sparkling water. Unlike his soul form, Vincent's face looks much younger giving him the appearance of a 20-year-old man, following this Vincent does not wear his ninja mask while in his Gigai. Vincent enjoys a happy medium with his new silver blind eyes rather than just having, his true turquoise eyes making him look even different from his true look. After obtaining a Gigai, Vincent now wears a medium black opened vest with short sleeves with golden seamed pockets, along with a plain white T-shirt, medium blue fitted jeans, and black with red seemed timberland. Personality Vincent's personality could be summarized as complicated. While a man of few words he will occasionally speak when being spoken to or having something important to say. He is respectful towards others especially higher-ups until someone decides to cross his disrespectfully. Vincent isn't afraid, to be honest, and blunt about any given situation, this, in turn, earns him some slight resentment coming from other's who either don't seem to get along with him or just simply don't like what he has to say. Vincent has always been the kind to take charge when no one else will and will be seen stepping up to a challenge, even if the opponent is stronger or bigger then him; This can be seen, even during his times as a child, and again in his time at the academy sticking up for others. While needing help during captain meetings Vincent has shown to be strategic being able to create strategies that the other captains, as well as his subordinates, can easily follow. Vincent has also known to be a bit of the anti-social side after the alleged death of his former captain Ren Nakamura. Since her death, Vincent has put his body through horrendous training almost to the point of almost losing his own life as a way to cope with what had happened. He tries his best not to show it but it can be seen that her death hit him hard to the point where he fights to simply alleviate his stress. Vincent even after being blind has always been an observant man, while not having the use of his eyes, he tries to recognize speech patterns to tell whether a person is telling the truth or lying. He does this to a fault as he has a bad habit on distrusting others while sometimes unwillingly letting them in. He makes it no secret that he would give his life for another, and help those in need as he has come from a similar life, having to survive the streets as a young child. But this side is mostly seen by people who spend more time with him, for example like his lieutenant. Vincent tends to be more competitive with Xante Atsuchi the only person who seemed to have forced themselves into the walls Vincent had built to keep others away. Even if he tends to get on Vincent's nerves from time to time he is the only person who vincent company he enjoys even if he won't admit it, almost like having an annoying brother. Vincent met Captain Atsuchi when he was promoted to captain rank. He was the first to make a conversation with Vincent even if he seemed uninterested to talk with him. This is not only because of his anti-social personality but because Vincent tends to be easily annoyed by the captain. This slowly helped bring some of the old Vincent out, making him a bit more talkative. Known to be fearless, Vincent does, fear something, these small creatures are known to be Bees and Beetles. Vincent has to be seen to be frightened by the mere small creature to a point where would freeze up in a panic. Even though he would try to deny this, it is obvious with these small creatures to tend to freak him out. Vincent always is also seen as having brutal tactics in the battlefield, to the point where even his subordinates and other captains think of him sometimes going too far. This is because Vincent is an assassin and will most likely do things others usually will not. Suicide is not an option, in Vincent's Onmitsukido, you either kill or die trying. This is because Vincent is totally against the method of suicide, which people find to be weird coming from an assassin. History Not Yet Revealed Plot Main Arcs Betrayal Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. Exiled Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. The Quincy Arc Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Filler Arcs The Pharaoh's Curse Arc'' Note: UNDER CONSTRUCTION''. Equipment High Tech Wrist Watch Communicator: Yet another invention by none other than the captain of the 1st division Sirgius. Sirgius thought since Vincent was blind, then how will he look for info in computers or find things where he cant reach without making noise, so it occurred to him to make a robotic sidekick within the watch that Vincent can activate at any given time. The watch is also a reishi hologram communicator, which means he can communicate with anyone who has anything to communicate with. #Artificial reishi particles form from the watch when Vincent is contracted to appear as the person who has contacted him throughout his reitsu vision, though it only shows half of the body. #Pressing the wind up button Vincent can unleash a small spider-like bot that helps him with things he can't normally do, like scan for hidden data in Hueco Mundo for Sirgius inventions. #Watch also works like a shinigami cell phone which tells him where hollows attack which is sent to his visors for the mapping system. Staff: In Gigai, Vincent's carries a red and white staff with a black rubber sash at the beginning of the staff, which is used to carry the staff on the wearer's wrist. This staff is used as a disguise while in gigai, as well as for the blind to be able to walk around telling his whereabouts. Powers & Abilities Hakuda Master: Since the day that Vincent was tossed into the maggots nest, he has learned to perfect his hakuda allowing him to influence his hands to unleash a small burst of force during each successful hit with only his bare hands. Years pass wanting to arm himself with more knowledge in the art of hand to hand, Vincent has asked special permission to allow former masters of the various fighting styles to teach a bit of what they know through his various travels during his times in the world of the living. Vincent has become master to his right being able to create lethal techniques from a simple hand strike resulting into his signature move the "Shinku Yari", along with his "Fuzen Shunko". *'Rokkisho '(, Six – Machine – Palm): A relatively new hakuda created by Vincent. It is high-level breath control and hand technique where Vincent throws palms like punches as if his arm were a machine gun. *'Taju Hittosutoraiku' (, Multiple hit strikes): Vincent can launch a single attack that hits his opponents multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch towards them. It requires steadiness and high-level concentration. *'Taiga Shinkou-Ken' (??,Tiger's Rising Fist and/or Rising Tiger uppercut): also known as Tiaga no Jōshō-ken, (上昇拳, also meaning "Tiger's Rising Fist and/or Rising Tiger uppercut") is a Hakuda technique which is usually after a set of combos, where Vincent takes his right hand forming it into a fist thrusting it up towards an opponents chin while rocketing himself with some horizontal movement and doing a 360 spin. Ansatsuken (暗殺拳, lit. "Assassination Fist"): These techniques require vast concentration, as some of these techniques can be quite dangerous if done wrong. Years were taken into owning these techniques and mastering them in his way thanks to the help of his master and teacher. *'Atsuryoku-ten Kōgeki '(圧力点攻撃,'' Pressure Point Attack''): A technique where Vincent charges his reitsu into both his index and middle fingers thrusting, them towards one of the many pressure points, which sends all the blood back to clog up the blood vessels permanently paralyzing an opponent. The opponent can only be Mobile by using the Technique known as Ten-chi. Note that this move can also be deadly as the opponent is no longer receiving blood for several hours which can lead to a slow and painful death. *'Tenchi' (天地,Heaven and Earth): A technique where concentrating a potent amount of spiritual energy into the hand, by doing this the user strikes the spine of its opponent with enough force to crack the bones back into place causing the enemy extreme pain, allowing them to be mobile in about a total of 30 minutes. A drawback of this technique while not doing the technique correctly can result in the instant death of an opponent. Tactical Wrestling: Though once being in the realm of mortals "The World of the Living." Vincent has often been fascinated by their different styles of fighting such as wrestling, which in most cases tends to be fake. Though willing to learn the style Vincent has developed a great skill in submissions and technique in which he can forcefully bring down an opponent. *'Nodowa Otoshi' (,ChokeSlam): A move known to be fake in the world of the living, that was proven to be wrong because of his enhanced strength which allows him to grapple the opponent by his/her neck lifting their body weight into the air, thrusting their weight and momentum against them towards the ground. This move has been seen by (insert oc name here) being used from about 10-20 feet high seeing as Vincent smashed his opponent into the ground causing an immense crater. The technique itself has its drawback, in whether the enemy can have the time to counter or reverse the move to evade it. Fuzen Shunko (Partial Flash War Cry): The ability to used both Kido and hakuda on a smaller scale. Fuzen Shunko allows the user to cover certain parts of the body, for example, his hands or feet for lethal attacks against certain enemies as well as a power and speed boost for his physical attacks. *'Shinku Yari' (真紅槍, Crimson Spear): Part of the reason that Vincent is also known as "The Crimson Flash", this is his signature technique. A mixture of a knife-hand and a spear-finger technique along with Fuzen Shunko; Vincent strikes in such a way as to cause an immense splatter of blood. Only high-level opponents can see the motion, causing weak opponents to see nothing but a splatter of their blood. * Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: The path of the blade, one walked by many, but mastered by few; this is all too known by Vincent who has been practicing with a blade since he began his time as a shinigami. Many long and grueling years were put into the honing of his blade and when his spiritual energies decided to 'branch' into two distinct forms, Vincent found himself having to become skilled in the use of Dual-swords style. Due to this, Vincent has become an exceptional swordsman, able to re-adjust the speed and strength of his swings with ease in order to find the best possible pattern of attack against an opponent; along with this, his ability to manipulate the flow of combat has grown vastly as he constantly applies pressure via his two swords, at times giving an enemy no choice but to go onto the defensive. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat coldish, hateful and rude attitude, Vincent has proven to be an analytical, perceptive, and deductive person. Though being blind didn't stop Vincent from wanting to better himself by training his other senses allowing Vincent to follow the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Reaitsu Awareness: Having lost his vision, during battle Vincent had to learn to fight again, even without his eyes before even learning to see spirit energy. After 3 earth years, vincent had learned to fight without being able to see, by using his ears feeling the ground before him and trying to pinpoint where the attack was coming from. This gave him an edge especially when he now see and feel the embodiment of reitsu coming from others. This allows vincent to sense the danger near his vicinity and even find friends or hostiles according to their energy signature. This also helps him to make guesses to his enemies movements. Vincent has learned to send a wave of reitsu using his hands by placing them against the ground allowing him to map out or see enemies who are about a few yards away. This is limited by, whether the enemy has hidden their spiritual pressure from him or have found a way to mask it. Strategist: Gifted in being this Vincent has shown that he is capable of coming up with strategies in the field of warfare to outmaneuver his opponents. Though they are not always fail-safe, Vincent presents well-based plans in the Captains Meeting rooms when asked to speak to give his input. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Just as his former teacher Vincent has also shown himself to be a very agile fighter. He has demonstrated great reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can almost instantly counterattack right after, he can strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Assassination Specialist: one of the top assassins in the 2nd division while a third seat Vincent, has owned his skills training with them every day, Vincent has become an expert assassin able to assassinate regular troops without a problem sometimes using himself as bait. Vincent never uses one same technique making him unpredictable to curtain enemies, allowing him to confuse them on what he's going to do then. ''Hohō ''Expert (, Flash Steps): A Soul Reapers high-speed movement technique, which is equivalent to an Arrancar's Sonido. In terms of speed, they are both pretty much equal; it requires certain knowledge to fully grasp and understand the technique. *'Futago Senko' (フラッシュツインズ, "Twin Flash"): ''The ability to create clones using shunpo. Vincent can only create one clone. *'Way of Onmitsu, 5ft of the Shiho Hanmyoka''' (, "Fifth of the Shiho - Tiger Beetle, referencing their running"): Speeding up the spiritual flow within their bodies drastically, the user enhances their speed to a point where they become invisible to the naked eye. Motions can only be performed in a straight line and when the user comes to a standing-still position, their pathway is torn apart because of the burst of speed and reitsu. Visibility for the user during the technique is reduced to near zero, requiring running in short bursts to re-orient themselves as they chase down their target. Kido Practitioner: Vincent is not very big on using Kido in combat. learning Kido only to further himself in the academy and nothing more, but as a practitioner, he has learned that it has its practical uses. For example, he has learned to manipulate spiritual energy in certain ways besides the normal attack, defend or heal. Great Spiritual Energy: Vincent's spirit energy shows itself in the form of glow with the occasional firey streaks emanating from his body. It is said that a soul reaper decided to bring up the death of Ren Nakamura, as a sign of disrespect towards vincent. This made vincent's body stop while his head went down softly as his body began to glow affecting the area around him especially the soul reaper. It was said that the soul reaper began to sweat, as the heat increased and the young fool began to fall on his knees gasping for air before vincent could be stopped from almost killing him or frying him alive. Zanpakutou Kaen Kisaki (Kaen "Flame", Kisaki "Empress"): ''In it's sealed form, Kaen Kisaki takes the appearance of a short sized Japanese Wakizashi with a silver blade which shines when the sun hits upon its blade giving it the feeling of being pierced by its burning blade and then quickly put into its sheath. The hilt is a crimson color, it's Tsuba rectangular-shaped black in color and a black pommel. '''Inner World': NOT YET REVEALED Shikai: (??, Initial Release) It's Shikai command is "Incinerate. Those Who Stand In Your Way.." must be said after writing the kanji symbol for fire in front of him with his zanpakutou before pushing the zanpakutou into the symbol with both hands as it lights up into a fire like color along the edges, and then slowly pulling them out from the symbol divided into two dual normal-sized katanas, with ember blades with a black edge and black layered guards. The top hilt would be a red/crimson color while the bottom would be black followed by the golden pommel. Shikai Special Ability: While being able to use normal fire, Kaen Kisaki can feed off the wielders and in some cases the opponents/allies positive or negative energy/emotions to make its flames change in color while making them stronger. However, in terms of style and powers, his zanpakutou is useless when it comes to stealth. This forces Vincent to think and act creatively as his line of work strictly revolves around being stealthy. In return becoming something of an obstacle to joining the 2nd division having to own his abilities and skills, while not having to rely on his zanpakutou which is too flashy even for an assassin. The drawback of using its special ability is that the more emotion they drain the more emotionless their wielder becomes. Another drawback his ability to absorb the positive or negative emotions from others is rather clumsy and unrefined while in Shikai, only in Bankai could this ability become effective. Tenchu (??, Wrath of Heaven Viz "Heavens Wrath"): a technique that requires the wielder to grasp the hilt of his zanpakutou(s). The air begins to shimmer around him, causing the blade(s) to emit his reitsu in the form of fire. Bringing his zanpakutou(s) up over his head or side, he can cut through with a large swing of his blade(s), unleashing a wave of energy in the form of an x shaped energy wave. Magenta Flames: By using the negative energy/emotions of the wielder Kaen Kisaki's flames become a magenta like color, which focuses on the destructive and offensive powers of fire. These flames also have a drawback, where it will create a divide within the two, limiting the wielder on how much of her power he can truly access. If the wielder enters an enraged state, the user's power can become catastrophic. Kaen Kisaki while being the one who supplies the "heat" can choose when to release named techniques, so if the wielder ever losses control she can step in and stop him. An alternate way to access these flames with fewer complications would be to use the allies/opponents negative energy/emotions, which comes to the other variable which is the opponent's emotions. While the technique itself is strong the opponent's emotions will decide how strong those techniques will be because of their negative energy. * White Flames: By using the positive energy/emotions of the wilder Kaen Kisaki's flames become a silver/white color, which focuses on the pure positive and defensive powers of fire. These flames allow the user to create, shape, solidify and manipulate fire of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, and enhances; representing the sustaining and preserving side of the fire, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. The white flames are deadly, it's sheer power means that the wielder must be extremely careful when using it; while powerful, it is very hard to achieve even for a captain. This also has to do with his emotional state, since the death of his former captain to whom he looked up to and cared much for. A way to help with this issue is to borrow the positive energy/emotions of his allies which is ironic for him, as he tries to keep people away because of his assassin lifestyle of taking others lives. Bankai ('' lit. Full Release''): Kaen no saibansho: Shinku zuhan Kisaki '(''Court of Flames: Crimson Plate Empress) To release his Bankai, Vincent first begins to glow an orange color which highlights the outline of his body and blades before placing his left zanpakutou in front of him with the blade pointing down towards the ground with his right facing the left touching the edge part of the left blade with the top dull part of his right in a cross-like shape as he states "Bankai". The fire then begins to flow violently from the ground before spiraling around his body for a couple of seconds before flickering away revealing his Bankai. he was mostly armored from head to toe, with a sort of crimson fabric belt along his waist, a white tattered waist cape along with a sash which had crimson like edges and the black kanji symbol for fire. The armor was mostly ember in color and with some hints of gold, and a white chest part with a red jewel. Another feature is that the highlight of his body would glow an orange color that can sometimes be seen emanating from his body. The Bankai is the representation of Vincent and his Zanpakutou's bond, which is one of the reasons it has more of a physical change than anything. The downside to this Bankai is, that can't unleash it whenever he wants as he can cause unwanted destruction, like the Seireitei or a human city. '''Bankai Special Ability: Maintains the abilities to create, shape, solidify and manipulate fire with a twist. While in Bankai Vincent can pull the flames not from his feelings, but the feelings of enemies or allies. This means vincent can absorb the negative vile energy from an enemy to create his magenta flames. The opposite is also true if he has a very passionate ally he can borrow their power to make white flames. This means that ironically other people are his key to utilizing his Bankai fully, though he is a loner and an assassin. Another difference is that while knowing control, in Shikai vincent must have the serenity to use the white flames, but in Bankai, he has a bit more accessibility to them. *'Augmented Speed': Along with other attributes, Vincent's speed grows to drastic levels, where he can move at hyper speeds, leaving a white streak behind as well as leaving a burning trail on the ground by moving along its vicinity. *'Augmented Strength': Another aspect of his power, to grow drastically is his strength this can be seen when Vincent can pick up a giant boulder and toss at an enemy. Another example would be when Vincent launches himself towards an opponent and connect his fist towards them launching them a couple of feet away into a couple of buildings. *'Joukai Shinsahibakuha' (??, Heaven's Judging Fire Blast): A blast fired from his both his hands, this technique takes energy from his body as he places his hands apart from himself as small orbs of fire appear by his hands by manipulating his zanpakutou fire and the heat around him before putting them together in front of himself, and firing it as a wave of pure heat/fire rivaling that of the Quincy "Heilig Fuer." This technique can be used once or twice, as it takes a toll on his power/stamina using it more than once or twice. *'Augmented Tenchu': Vincent can recreate his dual Zanpakuto from his spirit energy while in Bankai, to use an augmented version of his Tenchu technique. Bankai Weaknesses: *Vincent can not use his Bankai whenever he wants as it's Bankai causes too much destruction, for him to unleash in a city or Seireitei. *If Vincent is too engulfed in rage, it causes a divide between him and his zanpakutou which won't allow him to use Bankai. Quotes "Target acquired... ready to mobilize... ready to annihilate.." -During a stealth mission "Your death is meaningless..." "Wisdom in its own right is a reward..." "Sometimes I think you could use a better master... Yet.. you deem me worthy of your power..." -To Kaen Kisaki "Your not worth killing, but ill do it none of the less." "Your extinction is but a blade away... Arrancar.." "You must not understand Difference.." -Raises his blade.- "Here let me show you what difference is!" Trivia Category:Captains Category:Captain Category:Captain Class Category:Original Character Category:Under Construction Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:VincentJirouCanicus